Historically, insulated pads known as hot mats have been used in the serving of casserole dishes or cookware, (oven heated or refrigerated). The pads are generally square or round, and include some type of an insulation material. Additionally, in the past, cooks have used insulated gloves such as barbecue gloves. These mats and gloves are wrapped around the edge of a casserole to hold it when removing it from the oven and carrying it to the table.
When the hot casserole is placed on the table, it is normally desirable to have some type of insulated material between the casserole and the table to prevent burning and discoloration of the table surface. This is accomplished with trivets of various types which hold the casserole above the table, thereby allowing the hot dish to be readily accessible but out of direct contact with the table. While trivets are generally constructed from rigid materials, there are also fabric receptacles adapted to receive dishes. These receptacles sit directly on the table, separating the casserole from the table by only the fabric material.
One drawback in the prior art devices is that there is no provision made to help retain the serving temperature of the contents of the dish, whether hot or cold, during the time the dish is on the table.
Moreover, with the prior art receptacles being in direct contact with the table surface, the table surface is subjected to water damage due to the wetness or condensation from the dish being served.
Further, the prior art makes no mention of or provision for easing the passing of the dish to others seated around the table.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for allowing both hot and cold cooking dishes to be easily an conveniently transported to the dining table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a means to protect the table surface from a hot or a cold dish placed on the serving table.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a means of easily passing the serving dish for serving diners.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to maintain the temperature of a dish.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a fabric cover to the device that can be easily replaced.